More Then Friendly Feelings
by lit1586
Summary: Haley's date with Nathen causes Lucas to rethink his feelings for Haley. Completed
1. Unexpected Advice

Not So Friendly Feelings  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was dark out now. He had been at the court for, well he wasn't sure how long, but it was light when he had arrived. Taking a shot, he missed for the 12th time in a row. "@#%$." He grumbled slamming the ball against the ground. He watch as the it bounced off of the court and rolled until it was stopped by the foot of an unseen observer.   
  
"You shouldn't take your anger out on the ball." Peyton's commented as she stepped into the lights of the basketball court. "What are you doing here?" She asked, as she threw the ball back at him and he caught it.  
  
"The better question would be, What are you doing here?" He replied, dribbling the ball for a few seconds before taking another shot. It hung on the rim for a second, then fell outside of the hoop. "I give up." He sighed, as he walked over to the picnic table and sat on the table.  
  
"You wanna talk about it?" She joined him on the table.  
  
"About what?" He questioned, looking down at his pants and brushing off the dirt.  
  
"Oh I don't know...what ever bug crawled up your ass."   
  
"There's no bug up my ass..." He denied, looking out onto the court.  
  
"Yes there is. And...I'd say it's a pretty big one." Lucas was silent for a minute, as he played with a loose thread on his sleeve. "Let me guess...does it have something to do with the fact that my wonderful ex-boyfriend is on a date with his 'tutor' right now?"   
  
"I don't want to talk about her." Anger raged inside Lucas at the mention of Nathan and Haley's stupid date. She had told him that their relationship was purely student/teacher, but she lied. When he found out, he was so hurt that he could even describe the feeling. It was like being stabbed in the back over and over. He and Haley had gotten in a huge fight before she left. He couldn't understand how she could go out with Nathan; The one person in the world who he hated more then anything and who hated him. "How could she do it?" He asked in disbelief not expecting anyone to have an answer.  
  
"As soon as he gets you in his grips you're powerless to stop it...believe me...I know." She sighed with a hint of sadness. "I despised cheerleaders before I started dating Nathan."  
  
"So why'd you do it?"   
  
"Cause...he WAS nice and cute and the boy that every girl dreams of." She explained, remembering how Nathan was when they first started dating. "Then...a few months into it, he just...changed." Looking over at Lucas, she could see the hurt in his face. "You love her don't you?"  
  
"She's my best friend of co...."  
  
"No." She stopped him. "I mean...you LOVE her."   
  
"What? No...Haley's my friend. That's it." His voice was filled with more disappointment then he had intended.  
  
"Yeah. That's real convincing." Peyton joked, elbowing him. "Ya know...life would be a lot less complicated if everyone had someone to tell them what they were feeling, but unfortunately it doesn't happen that often...so my advice...." she stood up and rested her hand on his shoulder. "...is to take this rare gift and do something about it." With that comment, she turned and began to walk away.   
  
"Peyton." He called.  
  
"Yeah?" She turned and looked back at him.  
  
"Thanks."   
  
She smiled slightly, but couldn't manage a full one because deep down her heart was breaking. Her feelings for Lucas were stronger then ever at the moment. She had gone there that night to tell him how she felt, but it was obvious that his heart belonged to someone else. And if that girl was smart...she would open her eyes and see what she had right in front of her. 


	2. To Win Her Heart

Chapter 2  
  
Lucas couldn't believe what he was about to do as he rushed down the street towards the movie theater. Nathan and Haley's movie should be getting out about this time. He entered the theater , to find people pilling out of the movie. Haley was the first person he spotted, he could always pick her out in a crowd. The next think he noticed made his stomach turn. Nathan had his arm around her waist and, what bothered him the most, was that she didn't seem to mind. "Haley." He called, pushing threw the crowd. "Hales." This time she heard him.  
  
"Lucas...What are..." She unconsciously moved away from Nathan when she realize that Lucas was there. This didn't go unnoticed by her date.  
  
"I need to talk to you. It's important."  
  
"Hey. We're on a date here. This'll have to wait." Nathan interrupted, wrapping his arm around Haley again and pulling her closer.  
  
"Get your hands off of her!" Lucas warned, clenching his fist.  
  
"I don't think Haley has a problem with it." Nathan growled with satisfaction, tightening his grip.   
  
"I said...get off of her!" Lucas repeated, pushing Nathan back.  
  
"Lucas! Stop it!" Haley yelled, as Nathan rushed towards him and swung. "Stop. Nathan! Lucas!" The two boys continued to go at it until the security guards ripped them apart.  
  
Still trying to swing, Lucas broke his arm free from the guard and pointed at his 'brother' "I mean it. You go near her again and I'll kill you...I'll kill you." He repeated, as the guard holding Nathan pulled him away from Lucas. Lucas looked over at Haley who shook her headed. "Hales..." He began.  
  
"I can't believe you." She growled, as she pushed past him and walked out the front door.  
  
"Haley." He called, breaking away from the guard. "Haley." He called once more, as he ran after her; completely ignoring the guard's yelling. Once outside, he looked left and right before spotting her half way down the side walk. Without a second thought, he ran after her. "Haley stop... please stop..." He pleaded, as he ran up behind her and she continued walking, not saying a word. "Where are you going?" He questioned.  
  
She stopped and turned to face him. "I don't know." she replied. "I don't know." She repeated, covering her face with her hands. "What the hell were you thinking Lucas!" She yelled, looking up at him with anger in her eyes. "I knew that you were mad about this, but god, do you know how much trouble you're gonna get into?"  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"Oh you don't care? Lucas I can't believe what just happened? What would make you do something like that. I mean...."  
  
"I love you." He blurted out in the middle of her ranted.  
  
Haley stopped in mid sentence, unsure if she heard what she had just heard. And what exactly he meant by it. "What do you mean you love me? Like as a friend right?"  
  
"I love you." He repeated. "As in I don't want you to be with Nathan. I want you to be with me. I want to be the one to hold you and put my arm around you and kiss you, kind of love....." Before he could continue Haley pulled her lips to his. After the initial shock, Lucas realized what was happening and slowly came to the reality that he was kissing Haley. A feeling of relief came over him, as he cupped her face and kissed her harder. He wrapped his other arm around her waist, as she moved her arms around his neck and gave him a short kiss before pulling her lips away. "So what are you trying to tell me?" He joked and she let out a laugh.  
  
"Shut up." She whispered, before pulling him into another kiss. 


End file.
